Sunday Morning
by Jocie413
Summary: Sunday morning with Juvia and Gray


**_This is my first ever fanfic! Was nervous about uploading it. But I hope you guys enjoy and that it's not too OOC! :)_**

It was a Sunday. People usually sleep in on Sundays, right? Wrong.

Gray Fullbuster woke up to the sound of pots banging. He looked over to the other side of the bed and saw that Juvia was, in fact, gone. No surprise. Who else would be up at 8am on a Sunday when every other normal person would be sleeping in? His Juvia, that's who.

He sat up on the bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. That's when he became aware of the smell of eggs and bacon in the air. 'Mm, Juvia's cooking...always a good reason to get out of bed early' he thought before he got up and made his way to the kitchen of their home, running a hand through his hair.

The Ice Mage spotted his girlfriend in front of the stove; dancing while humming her own tune, a spatula in hand. He walked over to her and slipped his hands around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Smells good." he said, looking over her shoulder at the food, "Looks good too."

"Gray-sama! You scared Juvia!" Juvia Lockser exclaimed, turning her head to look at him over her shoulder and blushed when she realized he was shirtless, "And where is your shirt?" she scolded mockingly.

"Sorry" he said, chuckling, "And you didn't mind me being shirtless last night. After all, you're the one who almost ripped it apart trying to get it off of me." he said, smirking at the Water Mage who blushed bright red. Almost as bright as Erza's hair.

"Gray-sama! Stop teasing Juvia." she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

He chuckled deeply, voice still rough from sleep. "Okay, okay. Sorry." He kissed her shoulder and hugged her tighter as an apology, "So...any specific reason why you're up so early, cooking breakfast?"

"No reason. Juvia just thought that it's been a while since she and Gray-sama have had a nice breakfast together." she said, shrugging.

"Good point. It HAS been a while since the last time. We've been getting lots of missions lately since Fairy Tail has gotten back together. Guess the people of Magnolia have missed us this past year." Gray said, thoughtfully thinking back to the many _many_ missions that have been coming in for him or Juvia specifically.

"Juvia thinks so too. Which is why she thought it would be a good idea to do it today, since she and Gray-sama are both free." Juvia said, smiling happily at him. She was so glad to finally be able to get some alone time with Gray. It feels like forever since the last time.

"Do you need any help with the food then? I feel like I should be doing something."

"It's fine, Juvia is already almost done. Besides, Gray-sama knows how he is in the kitchen." she said, teasingly.

"What? I'm awesome at cooking!" he claimed in offense. He was a damn fine cook, if he said so himself.

"Last time you tried to cook something, Juvia ended up with a burnt kitchen because Gray-sama and Natsu-san wanted to prove to each other who was the better cook. It took Juvia and Lucy-san almost a month to get it back together to how it was." she stated, giving him a pointed look.

"Ah...well...that's because...okay, fine. I suck at cooking. I'm still better than that stupid Flame-brain though..." he muttered, childishly. No way was that idiot of a Fire Mage better at him than anything, _especially_ cooking.

"Yes, yes. You are much better at cooking than Natsu-san." Might as well humor him. "If you want to help, then could you set the table for Juvia please? She will bring the food over." she said, before moving to turn off the stove and putting the food onto serving dishes.

He nodded and went on to set the table, as she asked. Once he was done, he helped Juvia bring the food over to the table and dug in. "Man...have I told you how lately much I love your cooking, Juvia?" he said, his mouth slightly full while helping himself to seconds.

She blushed and nodded, "Juvia made all of Gray-sama's favorites." Even after being together for more than a year, she still wasn't used to getting compliments from her beloved Gray-sama.

"Thanks, Juvia." he said, smiling at her before stuffing his mouth with her homemade pancakes. Breakfast was done with fairly quickly. Afterwards, the Ice Mage lay slumped in his chair, hand over his stomach. "Fuck, I'm full. I don't think I can move..."

Juvia smiled at him, "Juvia is glad Gray-sama enjoyed the food." she said before getting up, "Juvia will clean up later. She is going to take a shower now..." She was walking away to their bedroom when she heard the sound of a chair scraping the floor and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Mind if I join you?" he whispered huskily in her ear, before turning her to face him and ran his hands down to her ass, squeezing the soft but firm flesh. Damn was he glad she hadn't put on any pants that morning and was sporting just a pair of panties.

"Juvia thought you were incapable of moving?" she teased, running her hands up his bare chest before wrapping them around his neck.

"I'm never incapable of anything when it comes to you being naked." he smirked, before lifting her and wrapped her legs around his waist as he made his way to the bedroom, Juvia squealing and giggling the whole way.

 ** _Review? :)_**


End file.
